1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a rotary connector device for suitably supplying an electric power, for example, to an air bag or the like mounted on a pad section of a steering wheel of automobiles, and particularly to a technique in an improvement of supporting member in which terminals to be electrically connected to a flexible cable are molded with the flexible cable in a body. Moreover, the present invention relates to a technique for removing a clearance generated due to an assemblage tolerance undesirably produced upon connecting a stator housing with a rotor housing by using an attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there was known several examples of rotary connector device having such structure that terminals used for connecting a flexible cable are supported on a supporting member. Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 4-298982, for example, shows such structure that terminals used for connecting a flexible cable are supported on a supporting member, and the supporting member is fetched outwardly through a through hole mounted on the wall of a housing.
Moreover, Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-Open No. 1-170980 shows a rotary connector device in which a stator housing is connected to a rotor housing by using an attachment.